Shreeky Calls Sakurako Koinuma A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Cast Shreeky Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Shreeky Makes Fun Of Sakurako Koinuma During The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, August 19, 2017, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Shreeky is not behaving at all.) is annoyed as Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates watch The Lion King. Many minutes later, they reached the saddest part of The Lion King. Koinuma had tears streaming down his face and began sobbing quietly Shreeky: Ha! (X20) Sakurako Koinuma, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Sakurako Koinuma in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Shreeky: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Shreeky: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Shreeky and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Koinuma began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 200,000 people, injuring over 198,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Senichi Tanaka: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X60) SHREEKY!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!! to: Outside Shreeky's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Senichi Tanaka: Shreeky, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend my age, Sakurako Koinuma and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Senichi Tanaka! Mimirin: You probably killed over 200,000 people because of what you did to Sakurako Koinuma!! Kirinta Kusano: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Satomi Hiroyuki: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 198,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sakurako Koinuma bawl! Rei Kobayashi: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sakurako Koinuma's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Marurin Sasaki: Why would you make Sakurako Koinuma cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sakurako Koinuma cry extremely mega harder, you cold-hearted girl!!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Mulan, Aladdin, Moana, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, for making fun of my classmate, Sakurako Koinuma during The Lion King, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Senichi Tanaka Comforts Sakurako Koinuma/Sakurako Koinuma's Bedtime Feet Worship Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West